You'll Be Safe Here
by ykai
Summary: It was merely months after the final battle, and everyone had only begun accepting. But how do you simply move on when the war you had been fighting had already been lost before it began? Or is it?  song used: You'll Be Safe Here by Rivermaya


**A/N: Very minor edits, but generally still the same story... **

**A/N: I did this on a whim, in class, bored out of my mind.. Oh yeah, here goes... Characters and settings are JK Rowling's and the song is Rivermaya's.. I do recommend you to listen to it.. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>You'll Be Safe Here<strong>

Months after the Final battle. When all those who perished had been buried, the devastated infrastructures repaired, and the injured bodies had healed. It was only then did the survivors acknowledge the necessity to celebrate. A victory party, but nothing too grand. In memory of all the sacrifices made for the sake of equality, the first step to finally attaining the peace they had sought dearly after. But can the shattered spirits once again be whole even after losing the very thing that held them together?

Draco continued pacing in front of the fireplace, waiting for his mother to enter the room. _I cannot believe she talked me into this. How could she possibly think that after all this time, after everything my father got us into, that we would still be graciously accepted into the society that we almost helped wipe out? She's mental, absolutely deranged. Potter's not making things easier either. _He glanced at the invitation sitting on the coffee table. _He just had the heart to invite the 'World's Greatest Traitors' didn't he? _"Ugh! Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"Because dear, everyone has to move on sometime. They're giving us a chance to prove we've changed, like we claim."

Draco spun around to see his mother standing by the door. He gave her a weary smile before plopping down on the nearest chair. "I don't have to prove anything to anyone," he murmured almost inaudibly "they wouldn't believe me anyway." His head fell on his hands, hiding his face from his mother. _I would have received a terrible blow from Father for showing even a flicker of weakness. _He gave an involuntary shudder at the thought.

Narcissa kneeled down before her son, running her fingers though his hair. It pained her to see him so dejected. She already lost Lucius to the war; she wouldn't bear losing Draco as well. _His physical being might be intact, but his soul has not fully healed. His heart… is still with her. _"She'll be there..." Narcissa whispered as she stood up and made her way to the fireplace.

Draco looked up, not immediately comprehending what his mother just said. _She'll be there. She'll be there. Of course she will be. She's one-third of the Golden Trio. Her, Potter and... Weasley. That good for- _

"Draco," His mother's voice cutting through his train of thought, "I really don't like being late." She gave him pointed look before flooing to the party. Draco stood up and smoothed the non-existed wrinkles on his shirt before following his mother.

A hand landed on his arm as he exited the fireplace. He turned to find his mother looking at him anxiously. "Will you be alright on your own?"

He looked at her incredulously, ready to snap at her for treating him like he was five. But stopped himself when he saw the concern in her eyes. "I will, Mother. Now go, we both know you're nearly dying to see little Teddy again." He shot her a small smile, hoping that was enough to appease her nerves, "I'll be fine." She gave his arm a slight squeeze before she left to find her sister, Andromeda. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself before facing the crowd.

From across the room, Hermione watched as Draco worked his way through the crowd. He nodded to those who acknowledged his presence, occasionally speaking with some of them. On his face however, was a mask of indifference. The same mask he had been using all throughout their Hogwarts years. The only time he gave even a glimmer of emotion, she noticed, was when Blaise Zabini had walked up to him. He smiled. He actually smiled. _I know that smile._ She shook her head to get rid of the memories that threatened to invade her mind. _I need a drink and a bit of thinking space. _She grabbed a glass of champagne from the passing waiter, mumbled a quick "I'll be back" to Ron and made her way to the French doors leading to the hotel's exterior. She wandered about the labyrinth-like garden until she found a bench far enough from the prying eyes of the curious.

"And I threw her down from the highest tower of Hogwarts just because I could,"

"I… You… What?"

"Just checking if you were listening, mate. Obviously not." Blaise smacked his best friend at the back of the head, earning a glare as he did so. "Well, I know a dismissal when I sense one. Good to know you're up and about, mate. See you around."

Draco simply nodded as Blaise left. He walked around aimlessly, too wrapped up in his thoughts to even realize that he had already reached the gardens.

"Draco" _That voice. The one that never failed to haunt my dreams. _He turned to the direction of her voice. Liquid silver lost in twin pools of chocolate brown.

**Nobody knows just why we're here  
>Could it be fate or random circumstance<br>At the right place, at the right time  
>Two roads intertwine<strong>

Before she could say a word, his lips crashed on hers. It was a simple kiss, but one full of passion, of such emotion that neither of them could comprehend. He had one the base of her neck, the other on the small of her back. Her fingers were tugging through his platinum blond hair, pulling him even closer to her. They broke apart, gasping for much needed breathe but not really stepping out from their embrace. He didn't dare open his eyes for fear that this moment would just fade away like a dream. He moved his hand from her neck to her face, absently tracing her cheekbone. He wanted to relish in this moment. With his forehead resting on hers, her hot breath on his cheek, her erratic heartbeat matching his own.

**And if the universe conspired  
>To meld our lives, to make us fuel and fire<br>Then know where ever you will be  
>So too shall I be<strong>

Hermione kept her eyes closed, breathing in his intoxicating scent. At that moment, it seemed like the world was perfect. Nothing and no one else existed but them… together. "Mi," she heard him whisper. At the sound of that name, the one he always insisted on calling her, reality had smacked her in the face. The castle she had been building crumbled around her. Try as she may to keep her composure, she couldn't help the two small tears from falling.

His eyes flew open when he felt the wetness on his thumb. _She's crying? I made her cry? Again? Oh Merlin! _"Mi, what's wrong?"

A few tears turned into an outright sob. She was shaking violently. Draco led her to the nearest bench and sat both of them down. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she continued to cry on his shoulder. He said nothing, for that she was thankful. Even up to now he remembered that she hated 'comforting' words being whispered to her while she was being emotional, they never really helped anyway. _That's the biggest difference between him and Ron. Ron assumes the things I want, based on how he sees other girls. He even accepts my reasons as is, not bothering to check if they were true. He was too trusting and too blind to see what I really felt. But with Draco, it was different. Somehow he always knew what I was thinking, what I was feeling. He knows what I want and what I don't. With him, I didn't need to keep up appearances. I didn't need to plaster a smile on my face and act as if nothing was going wrong. With Draco, I can be myself._

**Close your eyes, dry your tears  
>'Coz when nothing seems clear<br>You'll be safe here**

**From the sheer weight of your doubts and fears  
>Weary heart<br>You'll be safe here**

Only when Hermione calmed down did Draco finally speak up. "Still the crybaby, I noticed." Even without looking at him, she knew he had that mischievous smirk on his face.

Hermione sat up straight before smacking him on the arm, "Still an insufferable git, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he scoffed, "You wouldn't recognize me if I wasn't."

She couldn't help smiling at the truthfulness of his words. She remembered those moments when he was still the 'High and Mighty Malfoy' and she was the 'Know-it-All Mudblood'. Everyone knew they hated each other the very moment they had met. For what else could be expect between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Their houses had a rivalry that ran through generations; other reasons need not be stated. Hermione sighed as she pondered upon this. Her mind drifted back that moment when everything had changed between them.

_Sixth year. She had been in a foul mood all day. Ron's disgusting mood at dinner did not help her any. Without a word, she got up and headed straight for the library. It was the only place she knew she'd have some peace. Madam Pince hardly glanced at her as she entered. Hermione had gained the respect of the old librarian, enough to give her permission to roam around freely. She had a claimed a spot here, a small alcove hidden by the enormous bookshelves. Being within the Restricted Section made it safe from unwanted company. It was there where she had encountered Draco. His face was turned away from her, half hidden in the shadows, but the way he just sat there was enough to show that he wasn't poised for a fight any time soon. "Ehem," she coughed lightly, making her presence known. He faced her then, the expression on his face confirming her earlier observation. Still, she was quite disturbed to see his eyes, expressionless of late, to be so full of emotion- of pain, of vulnerability, and of, dare she say it, fear. "Excuse me, I think you're in-"_

"_Hermione" She took a step back, clearly shocked at his use of her first name. At the look on her face, he seemed to realize his mistake. "Granger," he said, softly "I'm sorry I-"_

"_No, it's alright. Erm, just surprised you even know my first name, that's all. I apologize for interrupting. I'll just go."_

_She had barely spun around to leave when he reached out to catch her wrist, "Stay." He must have sensed her hesitation for his grip on her wrist loosened. "Come on, I won't bite," he smirked, "Please?" _

Did he just say please? _Now she was just bewildered. Seeing that familiar smirk on his face caused butterflies to flutter frantically in her stomach, her heart to beat faster than usual. She didn't know what compelled her to stay. The only thought that filled her mind was how comfortable it felt to be with him, how… right._

**Remember how we laughed until we cried  
>At the most stupid things like we were so high<br>But love was all that we were on  
>We belong<strong>

Neither knew how long they were sitting there, too wrapped up in each other's company to even care. They never even noticed the skies growing darker nor the temperature dropping. They had each other, nothing else mattered. Draco was in the middle of reminding her of the time Madam Pince almost caught them snogging in the library when all of a sudden Ron's voice cut through the air.

"Mione! Mione, where are you? Oh, there you are! I've been looking all-" Ron stopped abruptly when she saw who Hermione was with. "Malfoy," he spat "what the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

"Well apparently Weasley, she seems to enjoy my company better than yours," Draco drawled.

Ron's face flushed with fury, his hand automatically reaching for his wand. The slight movement had not escaped Hermione's eyes. Before anyone else could react, she had whipped out her own wand, cast an invisible barrier between the two men and bound both their hands to their sides. "Now, listen both of you."

"Mione, wha-"

"Shut up, Ronald! For once in your life, give me a word in edgewise!"

Ron narrowed his eyes at her, not liking how things had turned out. He couldn't remember a time she was this mad at him. It wasn't a secret that they argued a lot, it was normal for them. Usually she'd let him vent out his anger while she simply pointed out his flaws in a semi-calm manner. But for her to glaring at him so menacingly? It was unusual especially at the expense of no other than Draco Malfoy. _It's like she's defending that bloody ferret. _He shook his head avoid unwanted thoughts to linger in his mind before giving his full attention back to Hermione.

She was waiting for him to retort. Surprisingly, he didn't. She did notice the look he sent her way, though. "If looks could kill," she mumbled to herself. "Look, Ron. I'm sorry for that erm, outburst. But you see, you were slightly getting on my nerves. Draco and I were just talking. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"So, it's DRACO now is it? Since when have you called that," he pointed to Draco who was surprisingly quiet, "stupid ferret by his first name?"

Hermione closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. She released the enchantments that bound the two boys. She took a deep breath before she faced Ron. "Sixth year, Ronald. When Harry was obsessing with that stupid Potions book. And Ginny was busy trying to make Harry pay attention to her," she shot a look to the couple standing quietly in the corner, "You, on the other hand, were too wrapped up in the clutches of Lav-Lav to even glance in my direction. If you three haven't noticed, I have no friends other than you lot. And no, Harry, the other Gryffindors do NOT count."

"So you think it was alright to go fraternizing with the enemy?"

"He's hardly the enemy anymore Ron." It was barely more than a whisper, but all of them heard it very clearly.

"Not you too, mate?" Seeing the look on Harry's face- a mixture of forgiveness and understanding- left Ron feeling betrayed. "I've had enough of this," he lunged at Hermione and grabbed her by the waist, "you're coming with me." With a crack, they disapparated.

**And though the world would never understand  
>This unlikely union and why it still stands<strong>

It was so unexpected of Ron to do such a thing, that they had no time to react properly. Harry was a bit dumbstruck and Draco was simply furious. Ginny, on the other hand, looked worried. "Harry, we need to go after them. I know my brother and his temper. Damnit! Everybody knows." She snuck a glance at Draco. She dropped her voice even lower so only Harry could hear. "Now, I don't want to think that my dear brother would ever do anything to hurt Hermione. But this is the first time I've seen him so, so… murderous."

Harry nodded, his eyebrows knitting together at the terror masked in her words. "Malfoy," he turned away from Ginny to face Draco, "I know I might regret this someday but right now all I care about is Hermione. I'll bring her back. And then we'll discuss this."

"Fine, Potter," Draco nodded, "but if Weasley gives her even a tiny scratch, there will be hell to pay. If you need me, you know where to find me." Without another word, he walked away.

**Someday we will be set free.  
>Pray and believe<strong>

"You know something else, don't you? Tell me." He turned his attention back to Ginny and tried to catch her eye but she kept her wandering to anything but him. "You knew about them, didn't you? All this time." There was an unmistakable tone of accusation in his voice.

"No, I didn't. Well, not at first. But I did suspect something was up. I noticed her spacing out from time to time, smiling at nothing or no one in particular. I did try asking her about it, but she wouldn't budge. I assumed it was McLaggen. They went to Slughorn's Christmas Party together, remember?"

"She was hiding from him that time, though," he chuckled at the memory. "Right. And Malfoy was there, too. Got dragged in by Filch for lurking about in the corridors. I don't get where you're going with this, Gin."

"I was somewhere near her when Filch brought Malfoy in. I noticed the change in her demeanor when she saw him. I may be exaggerating a bit but it looked like she wanted to run to him or something. I didn't miss the silent exchange they had either. It was quick, but it was there. That's when things started clicking. I started to follow Hermione at times. But the only place she went to besides classes, meals, and the common room was the library. So I dismissed the idea. Until I saw Malfoy enter the library and head straight to where I know Hermione was cooped up in."

"Please don't tell me they were shagging in there?" Harry cringed inwardly, but Ginny just laughed.

"No, silly. They were just talking. A few insults thrown here and there. But what else would you expect from two alleged enemies?"

"And what exactly were they talking about?"

"I know what you're thinking Harry, but no. She didn't reveal any of your plans and suspicions to him," she sighed, remembering the conversations she had eavesdropped on. _She was happy, they both were. It was refreshing to hear genuine laughter coming from the both of them, with no underlying tones of pretense._ "I heard her laughing with him a lot," she looked at Harry then, hoping he'd get her point. "The only times I heard her laugh like that was when she was with him. It sounded so carefree, so innocent. It gave me a feeling of hope that things will get better someday."

_If Malfoy is the only one who can elicit that sort happiness from her then by Merlin, she'd see to it that Hermione gets her happily-ever-after. Even if it means, going against her own brother. She deserved that much._

**When the light disappears  
>And when this world's insincere<br>You'll be safe here**

Goal in mind, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them to the apparition point just outside the Burrow. "What are we doing here, love?"

"I told you, I didn't like the look on Ron's face," she answered, pulling him towards the house. "Could you please go around the grounds? I'm gonna go check the inside." A fruitless search minutes later found the couple apparating to the duplex the four of them had been living in the past couple weeks.

"Nope, not here either," Harry called to Ginny from Ron and Hermione's doorway, "Where could they be?"

"I don't know, Harry. They could be anywhere. The Ministry, Grimauld Place, Hogwarts…"

"_Come on Draco. Just try. You know you want to," her voiced encouraged him._

_He looked at her pointedly, conveying that he did not see the point. Malfoys do not shout or scream or shriek. _Unless it involved pain and torturing muggles, _he noted sadly. It just wasn't done, certainly not on top of a tower with a girl within a 5-mile radius._

_She wasn't looking at him though. She was too busy sucking in another deep breath, and releasing it in a high pitched scream that would put a banshee to shame. He was momentarily taken aback by the power in her voice before his seeker reflexes kicked in. He had grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling down the castle's topmost tower, as she had learned forward far too much. She stumbled back, colliding into his chest. His other hand shot around her waist holding her steady. She turned to face him, eyes meeting his. For a moment, time stood still. For a moment, nothing and no one else mattered. In that moment, everything had been understood._

_Neither of them had noticed a young girl hidden in the shadows, watching every movement and listening to each word._

Ginny's eyes widened in realization. "Hogwarts! The Astronomy Tower! Harry, I know where they are!"

**When nobody hears you scream  
>I'll scream with you<br>You'll be safe here**

Ron had apparated them as near to the castle as the weak wards would permit. He dragged Hermione past the open gates and across the grounds. He knew no one would interrupt them here; everyone had gone to the party. Hermione had to run a little to catch up with Ron's strides. The fact that she was wearing heels did not help matters much. She kept stumbling on scattered pieces of rubble but Ron seemed oblivious. His hand maintained its bruising grip on her upper arm. Hermione had managed to catch glimpses of her surroundings. It was getting dark fast, yet she could see the destruction left over from the war. Repairs on the school started almost right after but there was clearly still so much to do. They had started renovations from the bottom up it seemed, as the upper half remained devastated- big chunks of wall missing, almost every window broken. She felt a stab in her chest when she glanced up at the Astronomy Tower, memories came rushing back. She returned her stare to the ground, blinking back the traitorous tears that had started to form. She didn't notice Ron stopping until she crashed into his back.

"Ow!" she nearly shouted. "At least tell me when you're stopping. You're not the one wearing these sodding heels!"

Ron turned around to face her, he was livid, that she was sure of. She had mentally braced herself for the upcoming shouting match, only to be more surprised at his almost calm demeanor.

"One question Hermione, why him?"

She stared at him, not sure of what he had just asked. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again. "I, I can't explain. I don't even fully understand it myself. All I know is that it feels almost… well, right."

"Right? RIGHT? How the fuck was consorting with the enemy ever right? Are you out of your mind Hermione? That was Draco Malfoy! MALFOY! The same git who called you a Mudblood every chance he got, who insulted you to no end, who made your life a living hell! Is that the same MALFOY you think feels right to be with?" He towered over her, grabbing her again. "And don't you dare tell me any of that 'war-changes people' crap. He's a pretentious bastard, always has been. No great war can change that!" His hand tightened around her arm, a dangerous glint dancing in his eyes.

She was, however, not the least bit intimidated. Annoyed, more likely. "What the hell is your problem, Ron? What the fuck is so wrong with trying to make amends? The war is over! There is no more point in continuing this stupid rivalry. Don't you see? At this point in time, blood status is no longer a big issue. We're not the only one who had lost much to this, this-"

"They're the reason we almost lost! They sided with that fucking megalomaniac! If it wasn't for them, so many people wouldn't have died. As far as I know, they deserve what they got!"

She was shocked. _How can he be so insensitive? We all make decisions we may ultimately regret. But no one, no matter how evil, deserved to die. _"Enough, Ron! This is going nowhere! Can't you just try accepting the fact that maybe things will work out this time now that there aren't any sides anymore?"

"No! I will never understand, nor will I ever fathom accepting. Choose, Hermione. You can come back home with me, and I'll forget this whole thing ever happened. I'm willing to ignore your 'past' with that ferret. We can start a new life together, away from influences of his kind," he asked hopefully. He knew deep inside that it was unfair making her choose sides again. But that's the way it has to be. He looked at her and that was all it took. Her face was blank, but the answer was plain in her eyes. He had lost her to that ungrateful, egotistical snake named Draco Malfoy. In that split second, he saw red.

**From the sheer weight  
>Of your doubts and fears<br>Wounded heart**

"Are you sure they're here, Ginny? It seems…" _dead, _Harry thought. He hadn't come back here since that fated day. He heard they had started rebuilding the school. Many had come to help of course. But he couldn't, not yet. They understand, they said, considering everything he had been through. Still. It didn't dispel the overwhelming guilt that came over him as he saw the first place he had called 'home' in ruins. They walked the perimeter of the castle, searching for any indication that Ron had indeed brought Hermione here. He was going to yell for Ginny to try somewhere else when he heard a terrifying scream.

**When the light disappears  
>And when this world's insincere<br>You'll be safe here**

Draco jerked awake, cold sweat all over his body. Something was horribly wrong, he could feel it. He just couldn't point a finger on whatever it was. He had fallen asleep on the couch nearest to the fireplace and as close to the window as possible, just in case Potter sent him any sort of news. _I shouldn't have left her in the clutches of that moron Weasley. I should've gone after the both of them. _He ran a hand over his face and tugged on his white-blond hair as he continued to berate himself. _Stupid coward! You aren't worthy of her. Stupid! Stupid! _He snapped for a house elf to bring him tea while he continued staring into the fireplace, as if willing it to flare into life.

He looked back on how all this started. If you went back in time and told the 11-year old Draco he would be falling head-over-heels for a mudblood, he would have either laughed at you and ask his father to reserve you a room in St. Mungo's, or attacked you for even thinking he would stoop down so low. He reminisced about those secret meetings- an empty classroom, the Room of Requirement, the Astronomy Tower. He felt like a drowning man during their sixth year. She was the only one keeping him afloat. She knew he had been given something to accomplish, but she never tried pressing for details. When they were together, it was like living in a little world of their own. There was no war going on, no reputation to uphold and no loyalties to prove. He was devastated when ran away with Snape after Dumbledore had been killed. He worried about what she had thought of him then. He was restless and snappish. He locked himself in his room when they had returned to the Manor. His mother had noticed. She was the only one he fully trusted besides Hermione so he told her the whole story. She neither persecuted nor encouraged him. He understood her lack of reaction. At that time, nothing was certain. Nowhere was safe to be your own person, not even in your thoughts. And even a small amount of hope was a great luxury.

He remembered the moment he found out that the Golden Trio was on the run. He found himself wishing she would run and not return, even if it meant never seeing her again. He prayed to whatever force was holding the universe in place that she would have enough sense to withdraw herself from battle. But of course, she was Gryffindor after all. Not long after, Greyback was dragging her into the Manor. He thought he was going to go mad. He wanted to gather her into his arms and just take her away. But no, he had to act his part. He complied to the pleading look in her eyes and didn't give Potter away. He was there when Bellatrix tortured her. It took a tremendous amount of effort to restrain himself from going to her aid. His mother had seen his expression and grabbed his arm before he could throw himself over her body to shield her from the Unforgivable. He stared at her and began hoping. He hoped he would see that there was nothing he could do. He hoped that by some miracle they would be able to get out of this hell hole. He hoped they would succeed in finishing off the devil that destroyed so many lives. And he hoped that someday she would be his again.

He was on his second cup when he heard a tapping noise on the nearby window. He couldn't reach the owl fast enough. Three words and he almost heard his whole world crashing down around him.

_St. Mungo's, Now.  
>-P<em>

In one corner of the waiting room Ginny was pacing restlessly. She had tear tracks down her face and her mascara was smudged. She had a tight grip on her wand and was muttering furiously to herself. She snapped at anyone who tried talking to her, including Harry.

He, on the other hand, was sitting in one of the couches in the room, face hidden behind his hands. There were two other witches in the room previously. They had noticed Harry and got excited, but one look from Ginny sent them fleeing. Harry lifted his head to check his watch for the hundredth time. He had sent a note to Draco as Ginny was telling the healers about what had transpired in Hogwarts. _The owl would have reached him by now; he should be here any minute. _Angry footsteps were heard outside the room, as well as a couple of raised voices. Ginny stopped pacing to look at the doorway curiously.

"POTTER!" _Yep, Malfoy was never late._ He would've given a small smile but given the gravity of the situation, he had maintained his somber face. He rose just as the door burst open, framing an extremely dangerous looking Draco Malfoy. In normal circumstances, Harry might admit he'd be intimidated and just the least bit scared to see Malfoy this angry. But as of the moment, he could understand.

Draco crossed the room in three strides and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "What the fuck happened, Potter? And where is that bastard, Weasley?"

But before Harry could answer, Ginny had whipped out her wand and aimed it at Draco. "Put it down, Malfoy. I'm right here."

Draco faced Ginny without losing his grip on Harry. "Not you Weaselette," he said, "I was talking about that idiot you call your brother."

"I have six older brothers, Malfoy."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, Ginny was baiting Malfoy. Only she can pull it off at a time like this. He observed her face closely, taking note of that amused twinkle in her eyes. _Has everyone gone mad?_

Draco narrowed his eyes at the youngest Weasley, knowing fully well she was only getting a rise out of him. As f he wasn't already irked. He released Harry and took a step back. He walked to the other side of the room silently and turned his back on both of them. He took a deep breath to calm himself, trying to push down his anger for the meantime.

"Do not test my patience Potter. Explain." He demanded. "And do not, in any way, try convincing me that Weasley is innocent."

Harry took a deep breath and with an encouraging look from Ginny, launched into his explanation. "After you left, Ginny and I apparated to every location we thought Ron might have taken Hermione. But they were nowhere to be found. Not in the Burrow, the apartment, the Ministry. Then Ginny thought they might be in Hogwarts, since it was abandoned at the moment due to the party. We got there just in time to see Hermione falling down the stairs." Draco's head turned to their direction. Harry could see his anger building up judging from the way the muscles in his jaw twitched. _I might have to keep Ron away for a while. This is surely going to get ugly._ "I didn't think they realized they were at the top of the stairs. Hermione had stumbled back from the force by which Ron pushed her. They were too close to the edge as it is," he finished with a rush. He prayed to Merlin Draco would be calm and consider it an accident. But maybe that was hoping for too much.

Draco was facing them now. Sparks emitted from the tip of the wand he held tightly in his right hand while the other was curled into a fist. His knuckles were white, nails biting into his palm. "Where is he?" he said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to kill him." If he was furious when he arrived, it was nothing compared to the rage he was feeling now.

"Don't bother," Ginny answered, saving Harry from the conversation, "Once the healers finish with my moronic brother, he's going have one hell of a lashing." Both men gave her confused stares. "I told mum," she directed to Harry, holding up the quill she held in her hand, "She might be arriving soon."

Harry nodded in understanding. Molly Weasley was a great force to be reckoned with, more so when she was angry.

Ginny turned to Draco. "As Harry said. We didn't get there fast enough, Ron had already pushed her. I panicked," she shrugged, "I cast him a Bat-Bogey Hex. He was flailing madly, didn't notice where he was stepping. He tripped on the scattered rocks and hit his head on the wall."

Draco opened his mouth to say that it wasn't enough. But was interrupted by the Healer that had entered the room. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy?" he called, nodding to each of them. He paused when he saw Draco, saying his name like a question. "Well then. Mr. Weasley is coming round. He hit his head pretty badly, earning him a concussion. Nothing too hard to handle, though. Mr. Potter, there are representatives from the Magical Law Enforcement in the hallway waiting to speak with you." Harry nodded. He shook hand with the Healer on his way to the door. "Miss Granger, on the other hand, was a bit more complicated. She had several broken bones, among other injuries, as well as a crack in her skull." He noticed the look of pure terror that flashed through Draco's face quickly replaced by an emotionless mask. "We healed most of her superficial injuries, but the bones will take time. She lost a lot of blood from the injury to her head but we had given her enough Blood Replenishing potion. She's heavily sedated at the moment, to help her heal better, but you may go see her. She's being wheeled into one of the recovery rooms as we speak."

Draco was gone in a flash. The Healer gave Ginny a confused look. "Miss Weasley, excuse me for prying but what is Mr. Malfoy doing here? I had the distinct impression you were on different sides during the war."

"Let's just say he never really believed what he was taught. His loyalties lay in neither Voldemort nor Harry Potter," she tried to explain, "To be honest, I still have my doubts. But Hermione trusts him, so I might as well give him a chance. I mean, who can argue with the brains of the Golden Trio?" She chuckled. "But Sir, would you mind keeping this whole incident between us for the meantime. I don't really want the press mobbing us more than they already do."

"Of course, Miss Weasley. I shall instruct my colleagues as well. It was nice to finally meet you Miss Weasley," he shook her hand, "And from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. Finally, our world is once again at peace." He gave her hand a light squeeze before releasing it. He nodded to her one last time as he swept from the room. Ginny sighed and made her way to Hermione's room.

Time held no more meaning to Draco as he sat there, simply watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. He barely acknowledged the people who came by. Ginny was in the room with him, sitting quietly in the corner. She had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, at which point Draco stood up to lay his cloak around her shoulders. It would have been awkward had they been in school, but never mind that. He was raised a gentleman after all.

Harry had come in after his conversation with the Ministry representatives. He headed to where Ginny was napping and noticed the cloak. His eyes flicked to Draco for a moment before shaking Ginny awake. "Love, your mum's here," he whispered, "Wake up."

"What? Oh." She stood up and clutched the cloak around her before realizing who it belonged to. "Malfoy,"

"Hold on to it for now. I'm going to be here for a while."

"Alright, thank you I guess. We're gonna leave for a bit. I need to speak with my mum." He nodded, gaze never wandering from Hermione's still form. "We'll be back," she said, "Is there anything you need?" She took Draco's silence as an answer and pulled Harry to the door.

Molly dropped in a few hours later, offering to stay so that Draco could go home and rest. But he didn't budge. Not even when Narcissa arrived sometime early in the morning to check up on him. His full attention was on the beautiful girl on the bed. She was sleeping so peacefully, it was kind of hard to believe the ordeal she had gone through. A fighter, that's what she was, is and always will be. Draco couldn't help comparing his cowardice to her bravery.

_If I could only turn back time, I would. If only I looked beyond my childish prejudices, we might have been friends longer. We might have spent more time together. None of this would have happened._ He took one of her hands in his. _But then, what's that saying? There's a thin line between love and hate. Yes, I guess that's it. If I didn't hate you so much at first, I might have not noticed you at all. I might not have loved you the same. Merlin has a wicked way doing things, but he sure is brilliant._ A smile crept up on his face. _And now that I have you, I'm never letting go._

**In my arms  
>Through the long cold night, sleep tight<br>You'll be safe here**

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Is it true?" A reporter ambushed Harry when he stopped by the Leaky Cauldron on his way to St. Mungo's. "Is it true, Mr. Potter that Ron Weasley threw Hermione Granger down a flight of steps during a particularly nasty row?"

He heard a gasp from somewhere in the tavern, followed by an outbreak of muttering amongst its patrons. He stared at the man before him. "Where the hell did you get those '_facts'_ of yours?" he spat.

"Confidentiality, Mr. Potter. It's true then? And what is Draco Malfoy's involvement in all of this?"

More surprised outbursts were heard this time at the mention of Draco's name. He could almost see the rumours starting to spread. _Better put this to rest now before it goes out of hand,_ he sighed. "Yes, Ron and Hermione were fighting but he did NOT throw her down the stairs. It was simply a matter of being at the wrong place. They were too close to the top step that she fell when he pushed her away from him. It was an accident, I repeat, an accident. As for Draco Malfoy's involvement. Get the full statement from him. All I know is that, he was there when no one else was." He finished, turning away from the nosy reporter.

"Does this mean, Mr. Potter, that you are disregarding the fact that Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater?" Once again, mutterings resounded throughout the room.

"Didn't you hear yourself?" he gave the reporter a smirk worthy of Malfoy, well almost. "You said Malfoy WAS a Death Eater. The war is over, Voldemort is dead. Or is your thick head stuck too deep in everyone else's business to realize that? You say 'war changes people', why can't he claim the same thing? You insist that Hermione is the brightest witch of her age. If she trusts him, why shouldn't I? We all make choices we regret. He made a series of choices he thought best at the time. I do not claim to understand Malfoy's stand in the matter, but I trust him enough to know what he is doing. Because when the time came that his loyalties mattered, he had chosen well. Besides, he has no Mark." With that, he left, leaving a stunned crowd in his wake. _Malfoy is going to kill me when he gets wind of this._

**When no one understands  
>I'll believe<strong>

It was already late afternoon two days after the incident when Hermione finally stirred. Everyone was ushered out of the room while various healers came in and checked on her. By the time they were done, she was already wide awake and revitalized. She was sitting up in bed when the others were allowed in. She was surrounded by almost the entire Weasley family, a few Hogwarts classmates and other close acquaintances. She noticed the wary look in Mrs. Weasley's face when she came close. "It's not your fault, Molly. And I'm fine. Thank you for being here," she whispered the woman, hugging her tight. There were tears in both women's eyes when they pulled away. She was enveloped in a lot of hugs and well-wishes from the others present. But she was looking for someone else.

"He's still here, don't you worry," Ginny told her in a low voice, "He hasn't left you know. Ever since he arrived the night we brought you in."

"Where is he then?"

"Outside the room, with his mum. Just waiting for us to clear out, I reckon." Ginny said with a sly smile. "Looks like he wants some time alone," she teased.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione couldn't help the blush rising in her cheeks.

It took more or less an hour before the room finally cleared out. Draco re-entered the room but not before convincing his mother that he would come home and rest _after _he checks in with Hermione.

"Draco, you came back." She put down the book she had started reading when he came in.

"I never left."

"I know," she smiled.

Hermione was given the all clear to go home a week later. They had kept her in there that to make sure all her broken bones had healed properly and the injury to her head would cause no further problems. Harry had offered to pick her up from the hospital and escort her to her new home. She had decided to give up claim on the apartment she shared with Ron. She had forgiven him; it was an accident after all. But forgetting was a different matter, it will take time. She convinced Draco, with difficulty, not to press charges. _Draco,_ she smiled at the mere thought of his name. He was upset about it, but compliant none the less. She was all set to leave when Harry arrived. After signing the discharge papers, he flooed the both of them to her apartment.

"SURPRISE!"

The crowd exclaimed the moment they had stepped out from the fireplace. She turned to Harry for some sort of enlightenment.

"A surprise house warming party," he chuckled, "care of the amazing Ginny Weasley." He kissed her on the cheek and skirted around the people heading their way. He was on his way to Hermione's bedroom to stash her things when he saw the Malfoys in a corner having a whispered conversation. He saw Narcissa slip something into Draco's hand and patted him on the cheek. She nodded to Harry before making her way to the gaggle of girls surrounding Hermione. Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw Harry standing by the hallway to the bedrooms. He gave him meaningful look and a smirk before walking to one of the windows. Harry shrugged and went on his way.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. _Draco leaned his head on the window pane, replaying the rest of the week's events in his head. When he finally left the hospital, he was met by a handful of reporters. He found out about Harry's outburst in the Leaky Cauldron. _Stupid Potter! If he hadn't opened his mouth… Well, at least he managed to smooth over a few details. That's about, what? The third time he saved my life now?_He had gone home to mentally prepare himself for another verbal battle. He spent almost all of the subsequent days correcting rumours and giving official statements to both the tabloids and the Ministry. Most people still didn't believe him, but seriously, what could he expect? He never failed drop by St. Mungo's every day, except today. His mother had been acting a bit out of character lately. She had him contact their family lawyer to discuss their finances. She had also been to various meetings he couldn't figure out. She seemed to be preparing for something. What it was, he could only guess. But nothing prepared him for it when his mother finally spoke.

"_Draco," she called, "Where are you, son?"_

"_In here, Mother. I'll be right out." He stepped out from the bathroom. "Do you need anything?"_

"_Yes, well. Hermione moved out of that apartment she shared with Ronald Weasley, did you know?"_

_Draco nodded. "I asked her to. Specially, when she told me she wasn't pressing charges."_

"_Oh, alright then. She's going home today. Ginny Weasley had arranged some sort of surprise house-warming party for her. Dress extra nicely; we're leaving in an hour." She left the room, leaving Draco gaping at the spot she had been standing in._

_When they arrived at the apartment, there were already around fifty people present. A few minutes later, the fireplace burst into emerald flames. A chorus of surprise burst from the crowd. Narcissa pulled him into a corner before he could see Hermione. "You know I had spoken to our family lawyer, right? He said everything is set. Your father's will has been thoroughly perused. In a few weeks time, everything else will be transferred to you. I went to the family vault in Gringotts yesterday and found this." She slipped a small box into Draco's hand. "It's about time, my son. There's no point in putting it off much longer." She placed a hand on his cheek before walking away._

_Draco noticed his mother nod to someone behind him as she left. He glanced over his shoulder to see Potter standing there, Hermione's bag in his arm. He shot him a look before smirking and walking away to stand by the window. He was going to have a chat with Potter about speaking on his behalf, but on some other time. Right now, he had a lot on his mind._

_Coward! _A voice in his head accused. _You know this was going to happen eventually. Get it over with, you know you want to. What are you waiting for? Looking for another reason to leave? You walked away when you saw her and the Weasel snogging during the final battle, thinking it was for the best. And where did that get you? When an opportunity presents itself, grab it you idiot! Come on smartass; borrow some of that Gryffindor courage she carries around. You said you won't lose her again._

A familiar laugh broke through his reverie, strengthening his resolve. He took a deep breath and turned towards the direction her musical laughter. _That's it! Good luck! _He pushed forward, one step at a time. He saw his mother beaming at him.

_Good luck, my son. I'm proud of you_,she mouthed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry and Ginny giving him encouraging looks.

"Hermione." His deep voice rang clear above the crowd's babble.

Like the Red Sea he had once read about, they parted, giving him a clear path towards his destination. She gave him a bright smile. It pulled him forward, stopping just a few feet in front of her.

**You'll be safe,  
>You'll be safe<br>You'll be safe here**

Just like that afternoon on top of the Astronomy Tower years ago. Time had frozen, ecstatic silence hung in the air. As Draco kneeled down before her one knee, everything else ceased to matter.

"Marry me, Hermione."

**Put your heart in my hands  
>You'll be safe here<strong>

_HPFF; ykai; DH 1_


End file.
